The Vow
by inuchanluver
Summary: After Kagome goes on a date, she vows to never go on another, but Inuyasha makes her fall for him
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello readers, here's a new story from me! Enjoy!)**

Kagome smiled at the thought she was going out with Ichiro Yusabi that night.

"Kikyo! What should I wear?" she asked. "Kagome, he's just a guy," said her older sister Kikyo. "But he's smart _and _cute, a great combination!" said Kagome.

"Oh, you're still looking for a smart guy to pull your grades up?" Kikyo asked.

"Yep, he's going to be here are 7, I have 20 minutes to get ready! Oh I know!" she said.

Kagome finally settled into putting on a jean skirt with a matching jacket. "Finally ready!" she said.

"Hope you have fun, well, you'd better have fun Kagome Higurashi, you've been talking about this date for at least 2 weeks now." Kikyo said.

"I will." Kagome called going out the door. She then climbed in with Ichiro.

- - - -

They arrived to the restaurant, Ichiro looked for a park.

"Shit," he muttered, well not really a mutter because Kagome heard.

She looked at him in disgust, cursing on the first date is really rude, she sweared sometimes but not on a date.

"So, is this your car or you dad's?" she asked.

"Mine," he said sounding proud of himself.

"Is it new?" she asked. "Hell no, it's a 1991 Ford." he said.

"Just asking," she said as he finally found a park.

They then went in. "Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" asked a waiter.

"Uh, no, but me and this pretty lady would like to eat." Ichiro told the waiter.

'Hmph, at least he called me a pretty lady.' Kagome thought.

"Sir, you'll have to wait for about 20 minutes, the restaurant is full, and you need a reservation to get in," he said.

"What the fuck! 20 minutes to eat?" Ichiro yelled.

"Ichiro, please, let''s just go somewhere else," said Kagome, embarrassed by her date's reactions.

"Fine then," he said. Kagome sighed, if they'd stayed longer, Ichiro's big mouth would get them kicked out anyway.

After 20 minutes of driving around, the found a small cafe. Kagome ordered a donut and coffee, Ichiro ordered a piece of cake and some wasabi.

"Finally, we found a place," he said.

"Why'd you do that in that restaurant?" she asked.

"Why should we wait that long?" he asked. "So, what's with those friends you hang out with?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku? We've always been friends," said Kagome.

"One has dog ears," said Ichiro.

"Hey, don't talk about Inuyasha, he's cool." she protected.

"And that Miroku is a pervert." said Ichiro. "Well, can't blame him from groping you and the other hot girl," he said.

'Is that a compliment?' she thought.

"You know, I'm starting to think I shouldn't have come on this date," said Kagome.

"No, don't go yet, the night's only starting," said Ichiro.

"Well it's about over for me," Kagome said.

"Well, mine's is just starting, I want it to end the way I want it." he said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You know what I mean, I know you're not a virgin anymore," he said.

"Well...I am," she said.

"After all those things I've heard about you?" he asked.

"What kind of things?" she asked. "Oh come on, you know how you get your way," he said.

"You believe things other people tell you?" she asked. "I thought you were smart, but you're just a rude jerk and i'm leaving!" Kagome said. She then took a sundae nearby and poured it on his head.

"Enjoy your night!" she yelled stomping out.

'Shit...how do I get home?' she thought. She then dialed Inuyasha.

"Um...bro? Mind coming to pick me up?" she asked. **(A/N: They call each other "bro" and "sis", they're kind of like brother and sister)**

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"You actually poured ice cream on his head?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep, he was a complete jerk, he even wanted me to have sex with him, no way am I sleeping with a jerk like that, I'm trying to save my virginity for the right person," she said.

"Have an idea who that would be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, it has to be a guy who's polite, sweet, and cares about _me_ more than his horomones," she said.

"Well, I definitely care about you more," he said.

"Thanks Puppy," she said.

'I wish she felt about me how I feel about her.' he thought.

"Ya know, you're about the only guy I can trust most of the time since you don't hit on me," she said.

"What about Miroku?" he asked.

"He's too perverted," she said.

"Well, thanks for the ride, see ya later bro!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek which gave Inuyasha a deep shade of blush.

"Bye, sis." he said.

'Damn, she doesn't think of me that way.' he thought.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"What a jerk! Why'd you go out with him Kagome!" Sango yelled over the phone.

"I dunno, I guess I thought he was my Prince Charming, looks like he's not," said Kagome.

"Guys care more about their horomones than me," she said.

"What about Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

"Sango, you know how I feel about Inuyasha, you're the only one who knows," said Kagome.

"And I still promise not to tell, but you have gotta tell me when you kiss!" Sango said.

"Sango!" Kagome said.

…………………

**(A/N: How what that? Review and i'll update!)**


	2. Dog Sitting and memories

**(A/N: Hello readers, here's chapter two of The Vow, enjoy!)**

Kagome awoke that morning to her alarm clock, school day.

"Kagome!" called Kikyo.

"I'm up!" Kagome called back getting out of bed. She then looked at her alarm clock, 5 AM!

"KIKYO!" she yelled. "Oh, you noticed, it's 2 hours early?" Kikyo said.

"Duh! No wonder I feel so drowsy, why am I up so early?" she asked.

"Well, I promised some neighbors we would walk their dogs," Kikyo said.

"AT 5 AM?" Kagome said.

"Well...it's a lot of dogs." said Kikyo.

"Well, you can walk dogs, I won't." said Kagome getting back in bed.

"Fine," said Kikyo. "Inuyasha will be so disappointed," she smirked.

That made Kagome sit back up. "Inuyasha's doing it too?" she asked.

"Yep, I just thought that community work thing would get you two together," said Kikyo.

"Community service stuff? That doesn't sound like him." said Kagome.

"Well, Yashira put him up to it," said Kikyo.

"Ok! I'm going!" said Kagome standing up and headed for her closet.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"I'm ready!" Kagome called coming down the steps.

"Shh, mom and dad are still sleeping, come on." said Kikyo.

◊◊◊

"You really came sis, I'm impressed, most of the time you're a total mess in the morning," he said.

Kagome then gave him the 'don't push it,' look.

"I'm surprised you're up, most of the time, you're a grouch in the morning," said Kagome. "Nope, that's all day," said Kagome.

"So, what happened between you and Ichiro last night?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it, he was a jerk, i'm never gonna date again!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha then burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" asked Kagome.

"I can't believe that shit, you've always had a boyfriend, ever since we were kids, Koga, Homo, and others," he said.

"His name is Hojo, not _Homo_." said Kagome.

"And don't forget, when we were little, you and Koga fought over me," she said.

'_Kagome was 5 years old, Inuyasha was 7, so was Koga, one day Inuyasha who was her next door neighbor came over with 2 freshly picked roses. _

_"Here Kagome, these are for you," he said_

"_Thanks Inu-bro!" said Kagome cheerfully. _

"_I...uh...I kinda..." he said._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_I love you Kagome," he said. _

"Really?" she asked, not really understanding love yet.

"_Yes, so does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked._

_  
"Uh..I guess," she said. _

◊◊◊◊

_One day Kagome was playing in the yard when Koga came up with 2 daisies._

"_These are for you, my precious Kagome," he said._

"_Thanks Koga, and please stop calling me that," said Kagome. _

"_But you are my precious, anyway, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend, 'cause I love you." he said._

"_Uh..I guess," she said._

◊◊◊◊

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, hard to tell we used to be boyfriend and girlfriend," he said.

"Yep," said Kagome. "What is that smell, it smells disgusting!" said Kagome closing her nose.

"Uh..Kagome, there's a humongous pile of dog shit on you shoe." said Inuyasha,

"DAMN! WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?" she yelled.

The dogs looked up at her with their beautiful big dog eyes like Inuyasha's.

"I knew I shouldn't have came to do this," she said.

**(A/N: How was that? Review and i'll update, sorry if it's a little short.)**

_I used to think I wasn't fine enough_

_And I used to think I wasn't wild enough_

_But I won't waste my time trying to figure, out_

_why you playing games, what's this all about_

_And I can't believe, _

_You're hurting me_

_I met your girl,_

_What a difference_

_What you see in her_

_You ain't see in me_

_But I guess it was all just make-believe_

_Oh, Love_

_Never knew what I was missing_

_but I knew once we started kissin'_

_I found...…_

_Love_

_never knew what I was missing_

_but I knew once we started kissin'_

_I found...…_

_Love_

_-Keyshia Cole_


	3. Kagome's Voice

**(A/N: Hello readers, here is chapter 3 of The Vow: Kagome's Voice)**

During first period Kagome knew Ichiro was giving her mean and dirty looks, but she didn't care, but she noticed when someone beside Ichiro whispered in his ear, he changed and smiled sweetly at her.

'What is he up to?' she thought.

"Hey Kagome," said Hojo, a boy she'd been trying to talk to all year.

"H-Hey Hojo." she said.

"Want to hang out after school?" he asked.

'Damn! I shouldn't have gave up boys!' she thought. "I...I-I...um, I can't...I promised to do something for Sango," she lied as the bell rang. She got out of her seat and walked out, but at the doorway, bumped into Ichiro.

"Hey Kaggie," he said. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Listen, that date went so wrong, so let's start over," he said.

"Hell no, I wouldn't go out with you even if you payed me!" she said so the whole class could hear, everyone laughed.

"Would you like to go out with him, Sakura?" she asked a girl from class.

"Hell no, if I ever kissed you, i'd barf!" said Sakura going out the class. Ichiro turned red while the class laughed more.

He then pulled Kagome's arm roughly. "Listen to me, no one makes a fool of me and gets away with it," he said. "Hey, Ichiro, let her go, you bastard." said Inuyasha from out the door.

Ichiro growled and let go of Kagome.

●●●●

"That bastard Ichiro gives me the creeps, at first he's mad at me, then he's acting like nothing happened, then he sort of threatens me," said Kagome at lunch, she was at her regular lunch table with her, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga and Inuyasha.

"Well, he won't dare lay a finger on you while I'm around." said Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inu-puppy," she said.

"Hey! Don't forget about me my precious Kagome!" said Koga who received a hit from Ayame.

●●

Kagome walked home that day from school to run into none other than Ichiro. "Hello Kaggie," he said.

"Leave me alone," she said walking away, but he tugged her waist.

"Your boyfriend isn't here to save you, neither is anyone else," he said.

"Let me go!" she tried to escape.

"Nope," he said starting to rub her cheek, Kagome shuttered. "What? Scared?" he asked.

"INUYASHA! HELP!" she yelled.

●●●●

Inuyasha was with Miroku at his house when he thought he heard something.

"Hey, did you hear that?" he asked Miroku. "No, what'd it sound like?" asked Miroku.

'INUYASHA! HELP!' yelled Kagome, it was like her voice was in his head. "Kagome's voice! She's in trouble!" Inuyasha said running out of the door.

●●●●●●

He arrived to see enough Ichiro roughly tug Kagome by the waist. He tackled him to the ground, Kagome watched the two fight. "Stop!" she screamed, trying to pull him off.

"If you ever touch Kagome again, i'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Is that a threat, dog boy?" asked Ichiro. "Shut up, Ichiro," said Kagome dragging Inuyasha away.

٭٭٭

"DAMN! That burns!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome rubbed alcohol on his scar.

"You shouldn't have fought him, I could hold Ichiro." said Kagome.

"WHAT? Now you're mad because I saved you?" he yelled. She hugged him.

"No, thanks, though!" she said.

'Her scent smells so good...better than the other bitches I've slept with...I wonder if...NO! Bad dog! She's kind of my sister!' he thought.

•••••

Later they went out to eat, then the observatory to gaze at the stars.

"Oh! Inuyasha, look!" she said looking into the telescope.

"Hey, isn't that a shooting star?" asked Inuyasha.

"I see it! Make a wish, Inu-puppy!" she said.

'I wish you could be mine one day.' he thought.

**(A/N: How was that? Review! You've gotta review! I've deleted about 2 or 3 stories because some of you didn't! I've had 365 hits and only _6_ reviews!)**


	4. Kagome can't skate!

**(A/N: Hello readers! Here's chapter 4 of The Vow)**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha sadly!

"NO!" Kagome laughed, her voice dangerously close to a screech. "Stop, Inuyasha, I mean it." She stood precatiously upn a pair of rented ice skates.

Inuyasha spun easily around her, taunting her by pretending that he was going to topple her. They'd strolled through downtown Tokyo, going into some jewlery, clothing, and trinket shops. Then they continued wandering until they stumbled upon this ice skating rink.

"You can't skate," he said as he laughed at her.

"I told you that, Sherlock!"

"I know, I know. But I had to see it for myself to really believe it." He was circling her like a beautiful vulture as he spoke.

"Stop that," she ordered, "you're making me dizzy."

He then grabbed her by the waist as he stopped in front of her. She began to wobble violently as she looked into his laughing eyes. He moved easily and pulled her tightly against him, allowing his balance to stabilize her.

"You're okay," he said softly, "don't worrt, I've got you."

Kagome stopped laughing as she looked at him. "I know," she said.

"You know," Inuyashasaid softly as he held her close, "most people who can roller-skate are fine when they get on the ice skates. That's why I asked if you could roller-skate before I brought you here."

"I guess I'm not most people," Kagome answered softly.

"I guess not." he said. 'I really wish I could kiss her soft lips right now.' he thought.

A couple of families were on the ice along with an old couple dressed in matching red, white, and blue Bavarian style sweaters. A young couple who really knew what they were doing were gliding easily and beautifully by.

"Are you cold?" he asked her.

"A little."

"Ready to go?"

"Not yet. Take me around the rink one more time, okay?"

"Okay," said Inuyasha. He took her gloved hands in his and began skating backward, gently tugging her along.

"Bend your knees some. And pick up your feet when you feel you can."

"All right," Kagome said as she kept her eyes on the ice and their feet. "Why are you so good at this?"

"I've been skating eversince I was a little kid. My mom used to take me every weekend." he said.

"Really? You don't hear a lot about Japanese skaters," she said.

"Well, I guess the number rises today, thanks to you."

Kagome looked up and then smiled at Inuyasha. They had rounded the skating rink by now.

"I don't think anyone would call this skating."

"You're right, come on, you deserve a treat for trying so hard."

They left the skating rink and went to a small café.

They each had ramen because of the cold weather.

"This food is good." said Kagome.

"Yeah, it is. I always get full when I ear from here."

They continued talking and laughing.

"So, are you going to be in the talent show this year?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be singing this song."

"Really? I'd like to hear it sometime," she said.

"Why don't we study at your place on Monday? I can let you hear some of the song." he said.

"I'd love to!" she said.

∙∙∙∙•∙∙∙∙

**(A/N: How was that? REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!)**


End file.
